Together In The Dark
by Imagine Wings
Summary: First they put an Onodera in the van then they put an almost unconscious Takano in the van. Oh no! What will happen to our heroes . Will they get out? Or will someone end up making the ultimate sacrifice. Read and find out. Sorry I'm not really good with summaries, but please read it. I think you may be surprised.
1. Uh Oh

**Please Enjoy!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

_"The family is worth millions! If we just put him up for ransom, we could…"_

_ "No, the people who paid us for this job were very specific and if we free-lance we would be dead."_

_ "Alright, alright. So the eldest male, he just goes to work and home usually. He participates in functions though to help his company but he is always surrounded by security. At work there are at least three guards around his office and at the entrance of the building. At home I don't even want to think what he has and when he is driven, the driver always carries a nine millimeter and has a back up car for support."_

_ "What about the woman?"_

_ "She mostly stays at home but when she does go out, there are two guards in plain clothes. I really think our way in is with the son. He just goes to work, walks home alone, maybe stops at a convenience store on the way, or goes to the library. He doesn't have any security around him all. He left his family's company about nine months ago and when he did he lost the protection his parents have."_

_ "And let's face facts. The best leverage, is threatening the life of a couple's child," the man smile sinisterly as he gazed at a photo of a brunette. _

* * *

Onodera sighed. It had been a long day at work. Between having to be on authors asses for their deadlines and seemingly always being the runner for faxes and copies, and not to mention getting another Isaka san related celebratory party getting thrusted upon him because he was the newbie, Onodera was beat.

"You look tired," commented a familiar voice behind Onodera. Onodera whirled around to see his next door neighbor, boss, and sort of kind of special romantic, fuck buddy, not really friend, Takano san.

"What do you want," Onodera barked.

"To go home, obviously, but you're blocking my way."

Onodera felt his face turn red at this as he quickly turned heel and ran towards the convenience store nearby. As he entered one of the aisles, Onodera heard the door ring again. "I hope you're not planning on eating another TV dinner again tonight," came Takano san's voice.

"They have other stuff I need like detergent!"

"Hmm, detergent, yes everyone needs detergent, but in my experience people usually find that in the detergent aisle and not in the snack aisle."

Onodera looked around and saw that Takano was right; he was in the snack aisle. If his face was red before it was the color of a tomato now. Takano chuckled, "You know if you need to do laundry you can use my washing machine and if you're hungry," Takano grabbed Onodera's arm and started dragging him out of the convenience store. "I have some chicken hibachi already made."

"Thank you for the offer but I have other plans," Onodera tried to reason as they exited the store. The street was quiet. There was only one car on it, a black van.

"Mmmm, sounds like a load of crap," Takano smiled. "Can I get your opinion."

"What?"

"I'm curious about what you think."

"Uhh, okay shoot."

"What do you think about the new temp, Tashouru Miroku?"

"He's okay, I mean you can tell he's nervous, he dropped three stacks of papers this morning within ten minutes," Onodera replied think back on the twenty-three year old brunette with the cinnamon eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Something about him bugs me."

"Well he was transferred to us from the BL department, anyone who's worked there is bound to be a little weird."

"That's not what I meant," Takano san sighed.

"Then what?"

"It's just that I checked some of his references from before he started working a Marukawa Publishing, and the people I talked to said that they had never heard of him."

"What? Are you serious? Have you talked to Isaka san about this?"

"No I thought I would talk with him first, just see if there was a mistake on his resume."

"Still, that's pretty serious."

"Yah, well, everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt, otherwise a person can end up with ten years' worth of regrets." Onodera had no comeback for this remark so he just continued to walk on and pray that he'd reach his apartment soon. That's when Onodera realized something.

"You know, if you really want to talk with him, he did just move to the first floor of our apartment complex."

"He what? When was this?"

"He told me he moved in a few months ago. Said he liked the area."

"Liked the area? That's ridiculous there are no parks in our area or anything remotely interesting. People move there because it's close to work," Takano san replied flabbergasted.

"Anyways, if you wanted to talk to him, you could wait in the lobby or outside. I bet he takes the same way home as we do," Onodera cut in.

Takano and Onodera turned the corner when suddenly, Takano got hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"Uhh," Takano groaned.

"Takano san no," Onodera yelled as he punched one of the assailants in the face, breaking his nose. He staggered backwards from the blow, but his partner went up to Onodera and grabbed his arms, while placing a cloth of Onodera's nose and mouth. Takano could Onodera's eyelids droop as he fell into unconsciousness.

"I thought you said he doesn't have security," screamed the man who had put the cloth on Onodera's mouth.

"He doesn't… Ufff," the other man groaned as Takano had gotten up and planted his foot into the man's backside. The other man released Onodera and came forward and slugged Takano in the gut.

The man reached into his pocket and grabbed the cloth again pressed it to Takano's mouth. "Forget it, will take him too. We can't have any witnesses anyways." Suddenly a black van pulled up to the curb where the four men were. The injured man loaded Onodera first. Just as both men started to hoist the almost unconscious Takano into the back as well, they heard yelling.

"Hey, hey…HEY!" The last thing Takano saw before everything went dark was the man he and Onodera had just been talking about. Tashouru Miroku.

* * *

**So this is my new story. Did I spike your interest? Please review and tell me what do you think :-D**


	2. Ransom

**This chapter is mostly to help set up the rest of the story. It might seem a little slow but it will pick up. I'm thinking about alternating perspectives in this story so tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

_"Now let's look at his contacts so we can tell the family about their son's unfortunate circumstance," smile a kidnapper as he looked over to the two unconscious, blindfolded, and bond men. "Ahh, here we go. Home. Oh how sweet he lives on his own but he still thinks of his parents' house as home."_

_ "Oi, rich people," sighed the man with a broken nose._

_ "Oh come now, many people think like that. You're just mad that he walloped you and made a pretty mess of your face," smirked the other man. _

_ "I have a date soon!" A third man came into the room. _

_ "Did you get rid of the van," asked the first man._

_ "Dumped it into the harbor," answered the man who just came in. "So show time?"_

_ "Yup, if they ever want to see their precious son again they are going to have to convince the Prime Minister and the Diet to pass the legislation," stated the first man as he started dialing the number onto a burner phone. _

* * *

"I don't know where my son is, nor would I try and kidnap him! He is my son," screamed Onodera Yuki, Ritsu's mother.

"How the hell can you ask something that," yelled Onodera Hatake.

"Sir, we are just trying to determine that you and your wife had nothing to do with this and that there was no inadvertent way the kidnappers could have gotten any information from you," answered a detective.

"Why the hell would we want to kidnap our own son? Hatake this all your fault! You should have never let him leave the company!"

"My fault, why is it my fault. He is perfectly capable of deciding where he wants to work!"

"You should have promoted him or offered him more money!"

"We were already giving him the top authors to work with, per your request! Ritsu has his pride! He wants to make his own way in the world with his own two hands and not have to rely on anyone! If he can't do that, then any accomplishment he does have will be meaningless to him!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Onodera sama, please remain focused. What exactly did the kidnappers say to you when they called earlier," asked the detective.

"I took the call," answered Onodera Yuki. "They said that 'we have your son and his body guard. If you ever want to see him again you will not contact the police and you'll follow our instructions exactly. We'll call you at one thirty with further instructions.'" She then turned to her husband. "At least you made sure he had some protection with that guard."

"Aaah, I never hired a guard for him."

"What? Then who were they referring to," asked Yuki.

"Obviously a friend or someone Onodera knew that he was with at the time of the kidnapping," answered the detective. "We can assume that because the kidnappers referred to this person as a body guard, that this person is tall because private security have a height requirement so that excludes most women. So this guy has to be a man. Will talk with your son's coworkers and see if they knew if he was meeting up with anyone. For now we are going to wire your phone, so when the kidnappers call again we'll be able to listen in and try to track them."

"What can we do," asked Hatake.

"For now, you just need to sit tight and start thinking of all the people in your son's life that he knows and is friends, acquaintances, or enemies," answered the detective. "Call me if you think of anything important." He then handed Hatake his card.

"Detective Sakurai Shuusei," read Hatake. Detective Sakurai nodded before turning on his heel to head to Marukawa Publishing.

* * *

"Hey, Takano san it's twelve o'clock and you still haven't called us or come into work so where the hell are you we need you," Hatori said into the phone before slamming it down. "Any word from Onodera," he asked Kisa, who was leaving a message on Onodera's phone.

"No, it just keeps going straight to voice mail," Kisa answered. "What about Takano san?"

"It's the same," Hatori sighed. "Miroku!"

"Yes, Hatori san," asked the temp.

"I need you to call Onodera's authors and make sure they are still on track. Seen as how Onodera is not here, you get to play editor while Kisa san, Mino san, and I will take Takano's. If you find yourself at a lost, talk to Kisa." Miroku nodded and took Onodera's seat.

"This is really unlike either of them though," Kisa said.

"I know, I know, but they both better have one hell of an excuse," Hatori breathed. "Ahh, Isaka san, what can the men of Emerald do for you today? Who's your friend?"

"Hatori san, Kisa san, Mino san, you," Isaka san said looking at Miroku, "I'd like you to meet detective Sakurai from the Tokyo Police Department."

"Detective," Hatori inquired.

"Police Department," Mino said with an ever so small frown.

"Yes, I just need to ask you some questions about your coworker Onodera Ritsu," Detective Sakurai responded.

"Why, has something happened to him? Is that why he isn't here now," asked Kisa san.

"I just need to ask you all a few questions. Is there somewhere more private we all can discuss this," Detective Sakurai asked Isaka san.

"You can use the conference room." With that Isaka turned around and started leading the way to the conference room.

* * *

"And you're sure that there isn't anyone Onodera doesn't get along with," Detective Sakurai asked again.

"Yes," Kisa sighed exasperatedly. "He pretty much just lives for work. I mean the only other person who may have more insight about him, besides his family, is Takano san. But he isn't here. He hasn't called or anything either, which is unlike him. Seriously, what happened to Ricchan?"

"Takano san and Onodera san are close?" Detective Sakurai looked at the four men.

"Yah, there best pals. I think they even live in the same apartment building or something. Takano was going to try and catch up with Onodera last night when they headed off to home," Mino replied.

Detective Sakurai turned to Isaka san at this, "Can you get me Takano san's home address?" Isaka nodded. Sakurai then turned back to the seated men; he noticed that the youngest one, Miroku, had been remarkably quiet during questioning. He wouldn't even look at Sakurai, something was definitely up with him. "Thank you for your time, please call me if you can think of anything else." Sakurai put his card on the table.

"Why do we have to think about this? You still haven't told us what's going on," Hatori cut in. "Is… was Onodera murdered?"

"At this time I cannot answer that," Sakurai replied before exiting the conference room.

* * *

"Yah, I'm on my way to Onodera san's apartment now," Sakurai said into his cell phone as he drove.

"Well I managed to find two security cameras along the street I think Onodera san and the other possibly missing man would have taken. I went through them and I found Onodera san. Through this ATM camera I saw that Onodera was walking along when another man caught up with him. I think this man must have been Takano san. They walked together and out of range of the ATM camera. A minute later, a van without any license plates drove past. I picked Onodera san up again at a convenience store and he was still with Takano san. The black van drove past the store three times before Onodera or Takano san left. I tried to get a visual on the driver but no luck."

"Luka, you are worth your weight in gold. What did you really find, your holding back on me," Sakurai said with a wry smile.

"Ten minutes after the convenience store drive by, I managed to find the van running a red light. I was able to track it all the way to the docking district before losing it. But here's your real gift. The stop light camera got a picture of the driver. I ran his face and got a hit off of Interpol. His name is Damon Wes, an American citizen who works for Bell Industries, a private government contractor."

"What would an American want with the son of a publishing house?"

"I don't know, but it's almost one thirty so you better look at the apartment later and get back here for the ransom call."

"Will do," Sakurai said as he turned the car in the direction of the Onodera mansion.

* * *

"Do you understand what to do," Sergeant Homiura Saya said to Onodera Hatake as Sakurai entered the room. Hatake nodded his head. He was seated next to the phone with his hands rubbing his knees.

"They said they'd call at one thirty, why haven't they called yet," he asked nervously.

"It's one thirty-one, try to calm down," Homiura said gently just as the phone started ringing.

Hatake took a deep breath before picking up the phone. All the police officers put on head phones so they could listen in on the conversation. Onodera Yuki sat next to her husband hands folded and eyes closed, clearly praying. "He…hello," Hatake said into the phone.

"Listen closely. If you ever want to see your son again, you have to get the Prime Minister to agree to pass the Minkan Gunji Legislation in the Diet."

"The Minkan Gunji Legislation? How the hell am I supposed to do that? Look if you want money I'll pay whatever it costs, please just don't hurt my son."

"You'll use your connections if you want him back alive, good…"

"WAIT! Please let me speak to him! Let me just make sure he's okay." Hatake's voice nearly broke at this as he waited for the reply.

"You're pushing it," came the steely voice. Hatake and Yuki both nearly stopped breathing at this. When suddenly…

"Hello?"

"Ritsu? Oh thank god, Ritsu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad. Me and Takano san are both fine. We have been given food and water. We are okay." Yuki and Hatake looked at each other at this. Before Ritsu could leave the embassy in England when he went to school there, he had to take a hostage situation class. In the class the students had been taught a very basic code. 'Given food and water,' meant the assailants were armed and dangerous. The number of words in the following sentence was the number of assailants around.

"Listen, Ritsu, we are going to get you home. You understand?"

"I'm sure he does," came the steely voice again. "Get the Prime Minister to agree to the terms and he will live."

"It… it's going to take some time."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Are you talking to the police?"

"Wh… what n…no of… c…course not," Hatake stuttered.

"Ha, you're lying to me, I said no cops! Do you know what I do when people lie to me?" BANG! The deafening sound of a gunshot was heard followed by cries of pain and yelling. Hatake, Yuki, and all the police stood there stunned. "Next time you disobey me, I'll shoot him, somewhere much more important!" With that the line went dead.

* * *

**Uh oh! Someone's been shot. Please review :-D**

**Hiyokocchi: I'm glad this spiked your interest. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Guest: I will try to update when I can. I'll try to make it once a week but will have to see.**

**Guest: I'm so glad it sounds promising. I have an idea in my head so I hope that you will like where this goes.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like stories where you don't know what's going to happen :-D Don't worry I'll try to update when I can so be sure to review to tell me what you think okay.**

**The-Bad-W0lf: Oh I'm so happy that I have your interest :-D I hope I can keep it. Did this chapter help with that at all?**

**HiguraSHi18990: AHHH I'm so happy you find it interesting as well! I can't go into much detail about fighting, you'll just have to wait and see. I will say that I have dropped a few clues already to what is going on! I hope you like it :-DDDDDD**

**Kathy98M: OH MY GODDDDDDDD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY! YOU TRULY MADE MY DAY DOING THAT! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF IT! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Dread

**Hey guys. Just a quicky. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Takano woke with a start. It was so dark when he looked around. The inky blackness of the room surrounded them. Wait… them? Takano wrestled against the restraints to turn his body around and sure enough, there was Onodera lying unconscious. "Onodera," Takano called. "…Ritsu?"

Ritsu didn't stir though. Takano could just barely make out Ritsu's features. He leaned his body forward and pressed his cheek to Ritsu's neck. He could feel Ritsu's steady breathing, rising and falling, rising and falling. Takano sighed with relief. He still remembered when Isaka had called him to tell him that Onodera had collapsed. Takano had been frantic with worry, praying, that after ten years of waiting to finally see Onodera again, he wouldn't lose Onodera again. Takano leaned his body back. At least they were together in the dark, whatever small comfort that was.

Suddenly the door banged open. Takano hadn't even been able to see it. A familiar voice called out to Takano. "Something bad is going to happen."

"What," asked Takano.

"I said," the man came into better view, "Something bad is going to happen."

"M… Miroku," Takano questioned in shock.

Miroku smiled sinisterly. "Something bad is going to happen," he said as he raised the gun.

"Miroku, don't. Please don't." Takano cried out squeezing his eyes shut, just as the gun went off.

BANG! Takano opened his eyes. He was alive. HE WAS ALIVE. Miroku had disappeared and there was a sickly sweet smell in the air. That's when Takano knew.

He didn't want to look. But the dark curiosity inside of him was getting the better of him as he slowly turned his body around. He choked on he gagged at the sight. Onodera laid there, with a big gaping hole in his head.


	4. Shock

**Hi! So here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

Takano stared at the scene before him. The scent of blood was in the air. It was funny how sickly sweet it smelled. Takano looked wildly around for any sign of where Miroku had gone, but there was nothing. "Ritsu… I'm so sorry." Takano cried out.

"Takano san," a voice called.

Takano closed his eyes and shook his head as the tears fell. Ritsu was dead. Miroku was right. Something bad had happened and now there was nothing he could do about. Takano opened his eyes and looked at the body of the man he loved. It only served to drive the point in more. "I'm so sorry."

"Takano san," the voice called again. When Takano turned his head to where the voice was coming from, he saw a bright light.

"What," was all he said as the light enveloped him.

* * *

"Takano san, are you all right?" Takano shook his head then realized he was blindfolded so he couldn't see anything. "Takano san, are you all right?"

"Ritsu?" Takano breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm a shinigami. Who the fuck did you think I'd be," Onodera indignantly and sarcastically cried out.

Takano shook his head again, "Oww," Takano winced.

"Careful, you got a pretty good hit to the head when we were taken last night. You probably have a concussion," Onodera replied.

"Great," Takano sighed. "Are you okay? You're not hurt at all are you? I mean they haven't done anything to you?"

"Uhh, I'm fine. I think they used chloroform on us. Before I passed out, I saw they had ski masks on. They were in here before you woke up and I heard three voices. Did you see anything?"

"No, I was pretty disoriented. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. What's with you?"

"Nothing… Just… had a dream. Any idea what these guys want?"

"I couldn't really make out what they were saying before but I think they said or at least thought you were my bodyguard or something."

"I was a witness and they didn't want to leave a body lying around," Takano bluntly said.

"What?"

"Of the two of us, they were more likely to go after you then me."

"Why? Because I shorter than you?"

"What? No, are you an idiot or something. I'm saying you're more of a target because your family is loaded."

"Oh shut up, I knew that! Anyways there going to call my parents soon with their demands."

"Any idea what they want?"

"No," Onodera sighed. Takano grunted as he tried to get out of the restraints binding his hands. "I already tried that, they won't budge."

Takano sighed. He began to think back on the events that had led to this situation. That's when he realized something. "I did see something!"

"What?"

"I did see something. When they were loading us into the van I saw Miroku running towards us."

"Miroku? What in the world?"

"I don't know, but I saw him."

"Well maybe…" Onodera was cut off when he and Takano heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Ahh, so glad to see you're awake. Now listen up," the man said as he grabbed Onodera by the hair. "When I say speak, you speak got it? Otherwise…" he pressed his gun to Onodera's skull. "I'm going to have to prove a point." With that, the man started dialing on the phone. Onodera took a few calming breaths while he tried to remember what he had been taught, before leaving the embassy in England.

The man waited as the person on the other end answered the phone before replying, "Listen closely. If you ever want to see your son again, you have to get the Prime Minister to agree to pass the Minkan Gunji Legislation in the Diet." Onodera furrowed his brow at that demand. He was expected a demand of billions of yen not… a political demand. "You'll use your connections if you want him back alive, good…" the man paused again before replying, "You're pushing it." Suddenly Onodera felt the gun pressed against his forehead again. "You say anything bad or anything I don't like, I will put a bullet in your skull and feed your friend here to an incinerator." Onodera nodded his head to show he understood. With that done, the man pressed the phone to Onodera's ear.

"Hello?" Onodera cautiously asked.

"Ritsu? Oh thank god, Ritsu, are you okay," came his father's relieved voice.

"I'm fine dad. Me and Takano san are both fine. We have been given food and water. We are okay." Onodera only hoped his parents would remember the code he had told them about from that hostage class he had taken.

Onodera felt the phone being taken away but still heard his father say, "Listen, Ritsu, we are going to get you home. You understand?"

"I'm sure he does," came the steely voice again. "Get the Prime Minister to agree to the terms and he will live." The man paused again. This time, Takano felt something off in the pause, his dream reappeared in his mind's eye. Takano could feel his heart stop when the man asked, "Are you talking to the police?" There was an aura of pure anger and murder in the air. "Ha, you're lying to me, I said no cops! Do you know what I do when people lie to me?" BANG!

Takano felt as if he had just gone deaf as he called, "ONODERA ARE YOU OKAY!"

Onodera could only moan in pain. The bullet had entered his right thigh. He could feel the blood running out into his pants and on the floor. He felt droplets of blood on his face from the spatter of the blood when the bullet had exploded into his leg. There was a burning sensation at the entry wound while all other parts of his body felt cold. He could just barely hear Takano crying out to him, however he did hear the man say clearly, "Next time you disobey me, I'll shoot him, somewhere much more important!" With that the man hung up the phone, "Get them out of here and into the space."

Takano could feel a rough hand grab his bicep and yank him up, but he kept struggling to find Onodera. "Onodera! Onodera are you okay? ANSWER ME!"

"Shut the fuck up," came a foreign voice. "God this one's annoying!"

"Well so is this one, I mean he can't walk!"

"What do you mean Onodera can't walk! What's going on? Where are you taking us?" That's when Takano heard a creaking sound before he was shoved forward. There was another thump beside him followed by a cry of pain. Rough hand undid the restraints binding Takano's hands before disappearing. Takano had just enough time to rip off the blindfold, to see a huge iron door slam shut, before he and Onodera were immersed in total darkness.

"Onodera," called Takano. There was a small moan in reply. Takano stood up and felt his pockets. The kidnappers hadn't bothered to go through the pockets at all! Takano quickly pulled out his new cigarette lighter and flipped it open. Granted it was a crappy light source, but right then it felt like pure gold. Takano saw Onodera curled up in the fetal position in the corner and made his way towards him. "Onodera, let me see." Takano saw Onodera shivering uncontrollably. "Onodera, show me."

Onodera shivered some more before rolling onto his stomach, on the dirty floor, before turning to Takano so he was on his left side. He removed his hands from his right thigh to show Takano. Takano could feel his anger rise. That's when Takano saw Onodera's blindfold.

Takano picked it up and tied it around Onodera's thigh above the bullet wound so it would act like a tourniquet. Takano then slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Onodera's shivering frame. "Shh, Ritsu it will be okay. I promise you."

"It d…do…doesn't m…m…make any s...se…sense," Onodera whispered.

"What?"

"M…m…m…my family, w…we…we d…don't have any… p…poli…political ties. Wh…why would… they… as…ask for something… l…li…like that."

Takano then wrapped his arms around Onodera and pulled him close because Takano realized Onodera was most likely going into shock. Takano could even feel himself going into shock due to everything that had happened and the state Ritsu. "It will be okay," Takano whispered into Onodera's hair. It was just unclear if he was saying it to Ritsu or to himself.

* * *

**So in answer to what happened in Chapter 3, it was a dream! HiguraShi18990 you were spot on! Thank you so much again for all the reviews!**


	5. Pieces

**Hey, sorry I know its been awhile. School got so busy, oi. Anywho here's the next chapter. This chapter is very important for the story so pay attention.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

After the phone call, Onodera Yuki had to be taken to the hospital to be treated for shock. Onodera Hatake had remained in the same position he had been in during the phone call for good hour after the call. Meanwhile, all the cops were trying to figure out what the Minkan Gunji Legislation was. Those cops that knew people in the government were calling to see if there informants knew what it was, but so far there was nothing about it for the general population.

"Dammit, I've got nothing," Luka cried. The six foot four twenty-six-year old had been combing the internet for something about the legislation, in hopes that something about had been leaked.

Detective Sakurai glanced over to the brunette, who had his shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail. "Don't worry about it right now," Sakurai replied. "For now, start analyzing the phone recording. Get me something I can use to track the two of them down. Sergeant Homiura I want you to come with me. The two men's work just texted me their addresses and apparently they live right next door to each other."

"I'll be right there, I just want to check on Onodera sama," she responded. Shuusei nodded his head before heading out the door to the car. Saya looked over to where Hatake still sat on the couch with his head bowed. She took a deep breath before walking over to him. "Onodera sama, is there anything you need?" Hatake didn't move or make a sound. Saya sighed before crouching down so she could see Hatake's face. "Onodera sama, we will figure this out. You just have to trust that your son will be alright. He knows the other man he was kidnapped with so he's not alone at least. I'm sure they'll be alright. You know your son better than anyone, he'll pull through."

"We don't even know where he was shot," Hatake finally responded looking Saya in the eye.

Saya pulled her mouth into a line before answering, "They said 'they would shoot him somewhere more important next time.' That means where ever he was shot, was probably a non-fatal wound." Saya offered with a half-smile. Hatake simply swallowed before bowing his head again with his folded hands pressed against the scalp of his honey brown hair. Saya knew that Hatake was blaming himself for what had happened. She had seen it in his jade green eyes.

"You'll be able to bring him home won't you?" Hatake's question was so quiet that Saya almost missed it.

She bit her lip before replying carefully, "We'll do everything in our power to see this through." She quickly stood up then and made her way to where Shuusei was waiting.

* * *

The car ride to Onodera Ritsu's and Takano Masamune's apartment building was quiet. Just before Shuusei pulled the car into an available parking spot he quietly asked, "Saya, what happened."

"Has Luka found anything on the recording?" Shuusei shook his head. "Do you think we'll find them?"

"We'll do the best we can. Here we are." Shuusei pulled the car into the stall and exited the vehicle. Saya followed suit.

"It's definitely not as lavish as the Onodera mansion," she commented as they entered the building, just in time for Shuusei to see a familiar face.

"Hey I know you," called Shuusei to a certain brunette. "Your Miroku Tashouru, you work with Onodera and Takano san at Marukauwa Publishing."

Miroku whirled around to face Detective Sakurai and Sergeant Homiura. "I, I, ah, uh, I live here," he stuttered.

"So you work at the same company and live in the same building as Onodera and Takano san. Have you noticed anything strange the past few days," asked Saya.

"N…no not really. Uh, listen I have to go, I'm expecting a... a call from my parents soon. They've been overseas and they just got back, so uh, bye." With that Miroku disappeared into his apartment on the first floor.

"It just me or does he seem a little off to you," Saya asked Shuusei.

"Yah, he's definitely hiding something. I'll have Luka do some digging into his background, but for now we should really see the two apartments." Saya nodded and she and Shuusei proceeded to apartment 1201, Takano's apartment.

* * *

"Well it's a nice bachelor pad," commented Saya.

"Yah see if you can find a computer. Just because he was kidnapped doesn't mean he isn't a part of it. A computer should give us a list of communications," sighed Shuusei. Both then moved off to different areas of the apartment to look around. Shuusei went to the living room while Saya perused the bedroom. "I found a home computer and fax machine," called Shuusei.

"I think this guy has a friends-with-benefits type thing going," Saya answered in reply.

"How do you know that," asked Shuusei as Saya quickly left the room.

"Let's just say it shows signs of activity and two different sets of clothes. But really there's nothing else there. I'll go check the kitchen."

"Kay," replied Shuusei as he started going through the fax machine's history. _"Hmm, it's just all storyboards like what I saw at Marukawa," _he thought to himself. He then started pulling the wires out of the hard drive of the computer so he could bring it to Luka. He then picked it up and walked to the kitchen. "Well, how's it going?"

"There's nothing here as well, but that's to be expected. The target was Onodera so if there's anything to find, it will be in his apartment."

"Alright, onto 1202."

* * *

"Holy fuck! How can anyone live like this," Saya asked with wide eyes. They had just entered into Onodera's living room, where they planned to search like they did in Takano's apartment, when an overwhelming stench slammed into them. Shuusei had thought it was from a dead body. "Does this guy even own a vacuum or a trash can or really even know the purpose of a laundry hamper? I changed my mind; I want to go back to looking through Takano san's apartment."

"His family said he has a fiancé. I hope he's not planning on continuing this pattern after he's married. Otherwise I predict a very unfortunate and preventable divorce in his future," Shuusei smirked. "Go look in the bedroom, I'll… figure something out about… this." He looked over the mess. There looked to be some type of seating device buried in there, but with all the crap around it, it was hard to determine if it was a chair, loveseat, or couch.

Saya made her way very carefully to the bedroom. With all the shit in the living room, there were bound to be some rodents or other furry creatures around. When she opened the bedroom she noticed that it was still messy, but at least there wasn't a stench. It was all just clothes, papers, and books/manga. Saya picked up and examined one of the shirts lying on the floor. _"Interesting! Same size as that shirt in Takano san's bedroom, but Shuusei said Onodera san's got a fiancé. Oh, there is definitely going to be a divorce. Maybe the fiancé found out about the affair and decided to get pay back. But wait, Takano san's kidnapping was pretty much a crime of opportunity, if the fiancé was behind it she would have made sure to grab them both because hell hath no fury like that of a woman pissed at her ex."_

"Son of a BITCH, they do not pay me enough for this crap," shouted Shuusei.

"What's wrong," called Saya.

"I sat in… I think rat dropping. Shit." Saya really had to fight not to laugh out loud. "I don't think there's anything here."

"Same for me," answered Saya as she exited the bedroom. "He doesn't even have a home computer but he does have a fax machine."

"I already checked it. It's nothing but story boards, just like Takano san's. We should just take his computer to Luka and find out if he found anything in the audio." Saya nodded and Shuusei followed her out of the apartment.

* * *

"Luka, tell me you have something," Shuusei called as he and Saya entered the tech ops center of the precinct.

"Something of what," asked Luka as he removed his headphones and glasses to look at them.

"The audio! Remember, you said you try to clean it up," Saya glared.

"Oh… yah, uh about that," Luka nervously smiled.

"What did you do," Shuusei voiced dangerously low.

"Uh, I haven't started going through the audio yet."

"WHAT," screeched both Shuusei and Saya.

"Wait, just listen to what I found!" Both Shuusei and Saya stopped their movements to wring Luka's neck at this. "I was going through the ATM footage again and I accidentally went forward to far. About thirty seconds past when the van went by the camera, there was someone very familiar who walked past. Luka turned the monitor of the computer toward them. "I recognized him from the photos you got from Marukawa about Takano and Onodera san's coworkers."

"No way," breathed Saya.

"So, he was acting suspicious earlier, he works at the publishing company as them, lives in the same apartment building as them, and claimed not to know or have seen anything unusual about Takano and Onodera san's disappearances."

"That's because he has got to be working with the kidnappers. He has to be their scout," Saya realized.

"We need to have a long discussion with Tashouru Miroku," said Shuusei has he gazed at the Miroku on the screen looking between where the van had past and where Onodera and Takano had been walking.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here," shouted Shuusei to Hatori.

"I mean he went home an hour ago and said he'd come back, and he still hasn't. I've tried reaching him on his cell but it keeps going straight to voicemail," Hatori replied.

"He's rabbiting," Saya noted.

"Dammit," sighed Shuusei who briefly closed his eyes to think. He opened them a second later and began to speak, "Alright, keep trying to reach him and if you get through to him, notify me or Sergeant Homiura immediately." Shuusei then turned to Saya. "We should go back to the apartment to see if we can find anything there."

"Ahh, we were just there, it better not be another pigsty."

* * *

"There's nothing here," cried Saya after having comb through the entire living room, kitchen, and bathroom.

"He definitely left in a hurry," stated Shuusei as he exited the bedroom. "He broke his phone and smashed his laptop. He didn't want to let anyone know who he was talking to or where he had been. I must have spooked him when I first went to Marukawa."

"So, basically… we got nothing."

"Well not necess…" Shuusei stopped talking when his phone started ringing. "It's Luka. I'll put him on speaker." Shuusei answered the phone. "Luka, you had better have finished the audio!"

"No, no I still haven't started on that."

"WHAT!"

"This is more important than that. So I was talking to a girlfriend I know who is a secretary to a member of the Diet and I called her up to ask if she knew anything about the Minkan Gunji Legislation."

"Yah, and had she," asked Saya.

"No she has no idea either; everyone is being really hush-hush about it. But she did know something, so I told her I take her out to dinner if she told me. Man it was not easy because she's not a ramen shop girl, she's a…"

"Get to the point Luka or I swear to god I will jump through this phone and strangle you," seethed Shuusei.

"Okay, well she honestly has no idea what the bill is about but she does know who majorly opposes having it pass."

"Who," asked both Shuusei and Saya.

"Shoutaru Incorporated. It's a private government contractor."

"Shoutaru? Why does that seem so familiar," asked Shuusei.

"Hang on, the driver, Damon Wes worked for Bell Industries which is an American private contractor. What exactly do they do," she asked Luka.

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

"So we got two kidnapped men, one of whom is the son of a major publishing house, a missing suspect named Tashouru Miroku, the Minkan Gunji Legislation that no one knows anything about, and two private government contractors that are from two different countries. Bell Industries and Shoutaru Incorporated. Now all we need to do is find Onodera and Takano and figure out how all of this is connected," stated Shuusei. "Oh and Luka."

"Yah?"

"Get started on the audio."

* * *

**Okay, I dropped a major clue this chapter. Please review to tell me if you spotted it! And thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story :-D Again, please review and let me know you care or if you spotted the clue and if its to obvious or not obvious enough! So yeah, REVIEW!**


	6. Glasses

**Hey two chapter updates in one weekend. YAH! Well its not really impressive because this is really short, but oh well. Anywho, I'm switching in between the cops and the captives. I'll try and write here who's perspective it is for each new chapter, so if there is someone's perspective that you like, look here and it should tell who perspective the chapter it is in. This chapter is Takano and Ritsu.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

"That should do it," Takano sighed as he finished tying the bandage around Onodera's leg. Even with his lighter, Takano had been unable to find his blindfold again, so he had taken his jacket and ripped off some strips to help staunch Onodera's bleeding, and then gave the jacket back to Onodera, who was still shivering, to cover up with. Takano sighed, "I'm going to turn off the lighter so it doesn't burn out. Is there anything you need before I do?"

"Do you st…still have your glasses?"

"Yah, why?"

"Gimme."

"Okay," Takano replied as he fished them out of his pocket before handing them to Onodera.

"Thanks." Onodera then opened the glasses and broke the entire length of both the earpieces and end pieces of the glasses.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Takano asked shocked that Onodera had deliberately broken his glasses.

"Before you get mad, are you going to be driving, reading, or going over storyboards?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then you don't need to worry. I don't think those guys will be coming back in here any time soon, so we need to break out."

"And you need my glasses to do that?" Takano sarcastically asked.

"Yes. I have a cousin who taught me how to pick locks when we were younger. The bare minimum basic are two tools; one to hold in the lock and the other to actually pick. Ideally it's with two sharp thin pieces of metal like hairpins, but in a pinch you can use glasses. I once did it with a pair of my dad's."

"Seriously?" Takano asked incredulously. Onodera handed Takano the rims of the glasses.

"Yes, I just need to get rid of the plastic to sharpen them. I don't really need light to do that so you can shut the lighter off.

With a half-smile on his face Takano wryly said, "Hey maybe after this is over, we can go rob a bank. Ha, ha."

"Hmm, if I ever did something like that again, I think my mom would actually kill me."

"Wait, what? Again? What do mean again?" There was a pause. Takano wished he could see through the darkness so he could know what type of face Onodera was making.

"I used to have a lock picking set, but after a few… misunderstandings, my parents threw it out. Now shush."

Takano could feel an overwhelming amount of questions rising in his mind. What were the misunderstandings? Who was this cousin? What had Onodera done in the past that he wasn't telling Takano. However, Takano realized one good thing. With his concentration solely on creating the tools he needed, Onodera had forgotten about his pain and his shivering had stopped. Takano sat down as he listen to the sound of Onodera scraping his earpieces on the floor. He only hoped that those scrapings would lead to their freedom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to give Onodera a little more mystery, because in the manga Takano seems to be the one with all the mysterious past, where Onodera is a complete open book and that just does not seem right to me. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	7. Chase

**Hey so here's the next chapter. It's from the cops perspective.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Problem," called Luka as Shuusei walked into the tech ops center, the following day after discovering Miroku had disappeared.

"What?"

"The kidnappers called again and set a deadline. If Onodera sama hasn't convince the prime minister to pass the legislation by the end of the week and publicly announced it, they are going to kill Onodera and Takano."

"What! When was this?"

"They called early in the morning, at around 3am."

"Did Onodera sama ask to talk to his son again?"

"He did but the kidnappers refused to let them talk to one another."

"Dammit," sighed Shuusei. "We know he was shot! For all we know, he could have died between then and now!"

"For now we just need to think positively."

"Yah your right. So, did you look at the audio?"

"Well…" Shuusei started glaring at Luka with that starting remark, before Luka smiled. "I'm just screwing with you. Yes, I did. I actually looked at both the ransom call and the deadline call. Both have the same auditory footprint so I know they were made in the same general area. The ransom call however, had very little to very poor quality external sounds. Hear listen." Luka quickly unplugged his headphones and turned up the speakers.

Shuusei listened closely; thankfully Luka had removed the voices of the kidnappers and the two Onoderas. As he listened though the only thing he could make out was a faint clanging noise. "What is that? A bell?"

"I didn't get it either when I listened, I think this phone call was made indoors. But the deadline call had much better quality. I think it was made outside." Luka started playing it.

This time Shuusei heard a very distinctive clanging noise. "I thought maybe it was a church bell but no that noise is definitely from a buoy." Shuusei stated.

"Yup, so they're somewhere around Tokyo Bay," Luka half-smiled.

"Really, Tokyo Bay? You have any idea how big that area is?"

"Hey, it beats looking through the entire city of Tokyo," Luka defended himself.

Shuusei quickly realized his mistake, "Oh no, nothing against you, I was just hoping for once that it would be easy. I mean look at the evidence and all the unanswered questions we have! I mean we still don't even know what the Minkan Gunji Legislation is, let alone what Shoutaru Incorporated does or how it relates to Bell Industries."

"Well maybe this will cheer you up. I was looking into Damon Wes, the guy who drove the van, and let me just say he is well traveled. His passport indicates that he's been to Afghanistan, Russia, Nigeria, Sudan, Colombia, Iraq, Israel, and almost all the countries in Eastern Europe. I also looked into his credit card statements. Apparently before the kidnapping, he was frequenting all the strip clubs and bars in the area, I figure he was just blowing off steam. However, it seems that over a four week period he frequented this cosplay café called Kosu Purekissa every day."

"Four weeks? How long was he in the country before the kidnapping?"

"Three weeks," Luka wryly smiled.

"You mean, he's still going there?"

"His credit card was used there yesterday around two twenty."

"Luka, I could kiss you right now!"

"Get in line… no wait actually do you know what restaurant I can take that secretary from the Diet? Or better yet, will you pay for it?" Shuusei stared at Luka for a good minute before turning his heel and walking away.

* * *

"So the card has been used here every day since Damon Wes entered the country," Saya questioned Shuusei as they peered out the window of the plain clothes car at the Kosu Purekissa. "Has it been used yet," she asked turning to Shuusei, who was fiddling with a computer.

"No not yet," he looked up at her. "Hey don't forget to take a picture of everyone who goes in or out!"

"Yah, yah I know," she stated as she raised the camera back up to her eye to snap a few shots. "So far though, I haven't seen this guy other than from the traffic camera."

"Hold on," Shuusei said, which caused Saya to turn to him. "Yup, the card was just used to pay for… wow that is a lot of sweets. Anyway, let's go." They quickly exited the car and entered the café. Saya took a seat next to the door while Shuusei went up to the register.

The café had a very Wonderland meets Dungeons and Dragons-esc feel to it. All of the waitresses were dressed in Renaissance dresses with cleavage to spare showing. All of the waiters, meanwhile, were dressed like knights. Saya couldn't help but feel this was a terrible cosplay but the café seemed to be doing well.

Shuusei made it to the register and asked, "Have you seen this man," showing the cashier the passport photo of Damon Wes. The cashier simply shook her head. "But his credit card was just used here!" He showed her the credit card number and she pulled up the purchase and then looked around before pointing to a young man of about seventeen sitting next to the window.

Saya stood up when she saw this and walked over to the teenager. "Hi, is this seat taken," Saya asked while batting her eyes obnoxiously.

"Uhh, sure," the young man answered. Saya sat down and smiled. "Hi, I'm Homiura Saya. What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Kuchimari Sasuke," Sasuke smiled.

"I just love this place. The food is so delicious, I see you like the sweets. What's your favorite?"

"I like the cake," he answered but his eyes were following something beyond Saya's shoulder. Saya quickly looked over her shoulder and noticed Sasuke was looking at one of the waitresses. "So, is she the reason you've been coming here every day for the past four weeks?"

Sasuke quickly lost the small smile that was on his face. "H…how did you know that? Who are you?" Sasuke moved to get out of his chair.

"Now, now let's not do anything hasty," Shuusei said grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and shoving him back into the chair.

"Wait, wh…who are you?" Shuusei quickly reached into Sasuke's pocket and grabbed his wallet.

"Ahh, here it is. You know this credit card belongs to a man who just committed a kidnapping. You using his card, makes you an accessory after the fact. Young kid like you, I guarantee you wouldn't do well in prison. However, I and Sergeant Homiura are running a special today, tell us when and where the man who owns this card gave it to you and we'll let you walk out of here with no charges."

Sasuke had nothing but pure fear in his eyes, but after a second to think he started talking. "The guy didn't give it to me. He was yelling at someone on the payphone near this hotel. The guy didn't even notice when I brushed up against him and stole his credit card. The food here is expensive and I've just been trying get my nerve up to talk to her."

"Do you remember the area," asked Shuusei. Sasuke nodded his head.

"You know, because he used a payphone, Luka can pull the phone log and we can hear what he was saying," Saya whispered to Shuusei.

"Make the call," he said to her as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the door.

* * *

"This was the area," asked Saya. The three of them were outside the Tokyo Grand Hotel.

"Uh huh. He walked out of the lobby and straight to the pay phone across the street."

"All right, thank you. You can go," Shuusei stated while opening the door. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and quickly left.

"We should show Damon Wes's photo to the lobbyists and see what room he is in," Saya said. Shuusei nodded his head and they made their way to the hotel. Shuusei immediately went to the lobbyist while Saya looked around the lobby. It was massive. There was a crystal chandelier and ornate carvings from the different eras in the ceiling. The walls were painted burgundy orange with intricate little designs that seem to catch the light of the sun and set the room ablaze. Clearly this place was pricey.

As Saya turned again to head towards Shuusei, the elevator dinged. She glanced over and noticed a certain someone exiting the lift. Shuusei noticed Saya and followed her gaze towards the elevator. Damon Wes started walking towards the lobby doors.

Shuusei reached him just as he exited the building. "Damon Wes," Shuusei called flashing his badge. Wes took one look at him and started booking it. "Son of a BITCH! Don't make me run, you asshole," Shuusei cried. Shuusei didn't even notice that Saya was already in the car as he started running after Wes.

Wes and Shuusei were halfway down the block when Wes suddenly ducked into a restaurant. Shuusei quickly followed as Wes headed for the kitchen. Wes was tossing carts and chairs, pretty much whatever he could get his hands on, at Shuusei.

Shuusei, luckily, was nimble enough to dodge most of the crap, but then he got a nasty surprise when Wes ended up chucking flour at him and blinding him momentarily. This allowed Wes to exit the kitchen via a side-door. "SHIT! This stuff will never come out," seethed Shuusei as he wildly looked around after clearing the flour from his eyes.

Damon Wes meanwhile, had ducked into an alleyway and was about to turn when something suddenly slammed into his nose. "OWW, fuck," he cried in English. Saya, on the other hand, grabbed a handful of Damon's hair and slammed his head into the wall. As he fell, Saya pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Damon Wes," Saya said in perfect English. "You are under arrest!" Shuusei then finally caught up to them and started panting heavily. "Hey, aren't you hot in this weather? You look like a snowman, be sure not to melt." Saya smiled with a humorous gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, ahh huh, ahh huh, shut ahh huh, up," Shuusei panted. Saya just laughed as Shuusei cuffed Wes.

* * *

"Hey guys I pulled the audio," Luka called to Saya and Shuusei.

"That's great! The guy already called a lawyer, so we should be able to use it to get answers," Saya smiled.

"I'll listen to it while you scare him," Shuusei told Saya.

"Why do I have to scare him?"

"Because you already broke his face, might as well cash in on that," Shuusei replied. "Luka, have you been able to find anything about Bell Industries or Shoutaru Incorporated?"

"Still a work in process," Saya heard Luka say as she headed towards the interrogation room.

* * *

"Listen, gorgeous, this will all go so much better for you if you tell us where the men you kidnapped are." Saya smiled at Damon's face which now had two black eyes surrounding his honey eyes and tape around his broken nose. His chocolate brown hair was now shaggily hanging all over his face instead of being its usual slicked backed self.

"Sergeant Homiura, I'll thank you not to talk down to my client and I have made it very clear that he is not talking. All you've got is a photo of my client running a red light, not of him committing a kidnapping."

"He resisted arrest," Saya pointed out.

"He's a foreigner. He's heard stories about people to dressing like cops and then committing crimes against other people. He was scared he would be victim to that," the lawyer calmly replied. "Face it, you have nothing, so either charge my client with something or we're leaving," he stated standing up.

Suddenly Shuusei walked in. "Hello everybody," he smiled. "Oh hey, nice face," he said to Damon.

"What? Are you here to charge my client?"

"Yes, with kidnapping! But I'm also here to tell him something important," Shuusei replied before turning his gaze to Damon. "You're a dead man," Shuusei quietly said, causing Damon to look up at him and the lawyer's and Saya's eyebrows to furrow. Shuusei smiled slightly before continuing, "You and your cohorts fucked this kidnapping up, majorly."

* * *

**What's going on? Well keep reading and you'll find out. Please review, it makes my day :-D**


	8. Worse

**Hey y'all. Been awhile. Here's the next chapter form the point of view of the captives. I hope you all enjoy. Please review!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"How's it coming," Takano whispered. The lighter had been off for who knows how long. Takano had fallen asleep twice, and Onodera had told him he slept for a while, so he estimated that they had been in the room three days and two nights. However, it was impossible to know for sure. He and Onodera had not spoken that much since Onodera broke his glasses, but the continuous sound of scraping on the floor filled the room.

The scraping momentarily stopped, presumably because Onodera was feeling the two ear pieces of the glasses. "It's getting there," Onodera answered. "Probably just a little while longer and they will be able to fit into the lock." Onodera tried to focus on what he was doing again, but he felt very feverish, sweaty, and all together not well. The bleeding in his leg had seemed to have stopped. He hadn't looked at it since Takano had bound it though. But the entire area felt incredibly hot. Ritsu desperately wanted some water, really anything that would help cool him down.

Scraping began to fill the room again as Onodera worked again. Takano listened momentarily before sighing and asking the question that had been burning in his head since he and Onodera had been thrown in the room. "Why do they think your family can pass that legislation?"

The scraping stopped again before Onodera answered, "I don't know. We don't have any political ties, unless my father has friends he's never told my mom and me about. But… that has happened before. I have no idea what they hoped to gain."

"What else are you thinking," Takano asked quietly.

"W… what?"

"Your holding something else back, aren't you."

There was silence in the darkness as Takano waited for Onodera to respond. "They shot me right away. They haven't given us food or water… They're not worried about keeping us alive… That means, as soon as they get what they want, they're going to kill us," Onodera quietly stated.

"That's why you're working on making some lock picks?"

Onodera nodded his head as he said, "Yes. We need to get out of here before then."

"We've been in hear three days, when do you think they will come?"

"I don't want to find out," Onodera sighed as he began scraping again.

The silence persisted for a while before Takano spoke up again. "The last thing I said to my mother was 'I wish you'd go to hell.'"

Onodera stopped momentarily before asking, "Why?"

"It was when I was in college and she was about to get remarried. I was furious with her because she finally told me I was a bastard child. She was trying to… I guess ease my mind about the divorce, even though I was find, but it pretty much ended up backfiring. I can still remember the look on her face when I told her that. It was so hurt, pained, and angry… I… I haven't spoken to her since."

"How old were you?"

"I was about to enter my second year of college so I was nineteen."

"Your twenty-eight now! That was nine years ago!" Takano just took a deep breath at this. "As much as she annoys and stresses me out, I couldn't imagine not talking to my mom for nine years."

"Yah, well, we have different backgrounds. I come from a divorced family and you somehow come from one that involves lock-picking. Care to tell me the story behind that?"

"It's a closed door."

"A closed door that involves you," Takano paused to let that sink in. "I told you before in the Toukhoku Region, I want to know everything about you."

There was quiet again in the dark room. Takano waited for Ritsu to tell him that he was being an idiot again. "I'll tell you only when I'm sure we're going to die," Ritsu sighed. Scraping again filled the room as the conversation ended.

* * *

"I think… I got them done," Ritsu breathed heavily a few hours later. The heat pulsating from his leg and body had continued to get worse, as did his sweat. Had Ritsu been able to see, he would have found his vision becoming blurry.

Takano quickly flipped open his lighter so they could look at the make shift lock picks. "They looked pretty good," Takano said as he turned his gaze to Ritsu. "Ritsu," he explained touching Onodera's face, "You're burning up!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay. We just need to get out of here!"

"No we need to… let me see your leg." Ristu simply nodded and rested his head against the wall as Takano began to unwrap the bandage around Ritsu leg. When the wound was finally revealed, there were no words to describe it. It was clearly infected. Takano tried to think how it could have happened, he had been careful when he was tending it. Then he remembered… _"Onodera," called Takano. There was a small moan in reply. Takano stood up and felt his pockets. The kidnappers hadn't bothered to go through the pockets at all! Takano quickly pulled out his new cigarette lighter and flipped it open. Granted it was a crappy light source, but right then it felt like pure gold. Takano saw Onodera curled up in the fetal position in the corner and made his way towards him. "Onodera, let me see." Takano saw Onodera shivering uncontrollably. "Onodera, show me."_

_Onodera shivered some more before __rolling onto his stomach, on the dirty floor__, before turning to Takano so he was on his left side. He removed his hands from his right thigh to show Takano. _The dirty floor had caused the infection.

"You need a hospital!" Takano exclaimed, worry evident on his face.

"Mmm," Ritsu mumbled with his eyes closed.

"We need to get out of here."

"What do… you think… I've been trying to do?"

"Ritsu." That's when Takano realized Ritsu had pretty much been running on adrenalin since he got into this room. Now that he had finished what he had been focusing on the entire time, he was starting to crash. Ritsu hadn't slept since they had been in here. "Ritsu, how do you pick locks? You're in no condition to do it you're going to tell me what to do."

"Mmm, okay… here's what… you do," Ristu started to explain.

* * *

**Oh no! Ritsu's getting worse. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming! They make my day. Thank you for the favorites and follows :-D Until next time.**


	9. Falling Into Place

**So here is the next chapter in the point of view of the cops! I hope you all enjoy, please review and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

"What the hell was that about," asked Saya as she followed Shuusei out of interrogation.

"Not now! Luka tell me you found him," Shuusei yelled.

"I did! I did it by eliminating all hotels with more than three stars, because he is definitely on a budget. Cross referenced that with hotels in down key areas because he is going to want to keep a low profile and finally came up with a list of seven. I called them all and asked about both names you gave me for him and found that Tashouru Miroku is staying at the Blitz Hotel. Why? How? Because I am freaking awesome! That's why!" Luka held both fists in the air like he was a champion.

"And did you find the other thing I asked you to find," Shuusei questioned.

Luka dropped both fists in defeat then. "Nothing is ever good enough for you! Just give me a minute."

"What do you mean about both names," asked Saya.

"Oh yah, I did, because I am awesome! Shoutaru Incorporated is a family business, still don't know what they do, but I do know who runs it. Shoutaru Kisuke, and yes you were right, he does have a son."

"Son? Wait, what? How does this apply to Onodera Ritsu?" Saya asked very confused.

"It doesn't," Shuusei and Luka replied at the same time with smiles on both of their faces. Shuusei quickly pulled out three profiles out and handed them to Saya.

"I'll explain on the way while we pick up Tashouru Miroku," Shuusei cried as he dragged Saya out to the car.

* * *

"What do you see that's similar," Shuusei asked as he drove.

Saya looked down at the profiles. One was of Onodera Ritsu. The other was Tashouru Miroku. Saya looked up with questions in her eyes, before turning toward the analytical part of her brain and examining both. "Both have brunette hair, are about the same height, approximately the same age, work at the same company and have worked there for about the same amount of time, and live in the same apartment complex building."

"Good, now what do we know personally about the two," Shuusei asked.

"Based upon our investigation we know they both take similar ways home from work."

"Excellent, now what do you notice about the corporation and Tashouru," Shuusei smiled.

Saya set down her file on Onodera and picked up the limited one the police had on Shoutaru Incorporated. She looked between the two for several minutes but couldn't see any similarities. She was about to give up when she finally noticed something. Tashouru and Shoutaru were the same letters, just switched around. When she looked towards Shuusei he quickly answered the unasked question.

"Luka confirmed that Shoutaru Kisuke has a son name Shoutaru Miroku. He worked at the company until nine months ago, when he quit. All records of him then cease, but ones of Tashouru Miroku started popping up."

"Wait, your saying that Tashouru Miroku is the son of the head of Shoutaru Incorporated, and that the kidnappers kidnapped the wrong person!" Saya asked incredulously.

"Like I said, Damon Wes and his cohorts fucked this kidnapping up big time. I listened to the pay phone call he made, and the more he talked, the less it sounded like Onodera Ritsu or the Onodera family. Then he started talking about how the kidnapping was going to affect Shoutaru Incorporated's stock options, and that whoever was paying him wasn't giving him enough. With all that he was saying, I started thinking about who runs Shoutaru Incorporated. I also had some coffee and it made a coffee ring on my copies of those two profiles. The ring went around Shoutaru Incorporated and Tashouru on both of them. That's when I realized the letters were just switched around." Shuusei then turned his eyes back onto the road and let the news sink in.

* * *

"Shoutaru Miroku open up, its Detective Sakurai," Shuusei banged on the door. Both he and Saya heard rustling from the other side of the door.

"You don't think he'll run do you," Saya asked.

"If he does, I'm going to be pissed. I still don't have all the flour out from before," Shuusei seethed. That's when both Saya and Shuusei heard a crash from beyond the door. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! He's rabbiting!" Shuusei turned and ran towards the fire escape at the end of the hall to cut Miroku off while Saya went butch and kicked down the door to follow Miroku directly.

"Seriously, why does everyone run from us," Saya sighed as she hopped out of the window onto the fire escape that was underneath it. Miroku's hotel room had been on the fifth floor, and he was already at the third floor landing. "WAIT," cried Saya. Miroku didn't slow down or even turn around.

Saya picked up the pace and manage to make it to the second floor landing when Miroku reached street level. With a sigh, Saya grabbed the railing and jumped down onto Miroku.

"OWW, shit your heavy," shouted Miroku.

"I am not you asshole! If you're single I can see why! Now I swear to god if you don't stop trying to get away I am going to break your arm for that comment AND I ALREADY BROKE SOME GUY'S NOSE TODAY, SO DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME!"

"It's true, I saw his face," Shuusei smirked as he came up behind them. Miroku looked up at Shuusei then.

"How do I actually know you're a cop," Miroku questioned. Shuusei whipped out his badge and photo ID and handed them over to Miroku. Miroku examined them closely, trying to see if they were forgeries. When he was done, he looked up and handed them back to Shuusei. "When you showed up at Marukawa and my apartment, I was afraid you were working with those guys. I saw them take Takano san and Onodera san and I recognized them as men who work at my father's rival company. So I knew they were after me not them."

"Right now, we're working under the assumption that the kidnappers don't know that Onodera is not you," Shuusei answered as Miroku and Saya stood up. "Let's talk somewhere more private can you come with us to the police station. Miroku nodded his head and he, Saya, and Shuusei headed towards the car.

* * *

"The kidnappers are demanding that a certain piece of legislation be passed in the Diet by the end of the week. They made these demands four days ago, so there are only three days left. So far we haven't been able to ascertain anything about it. Do you know what it is? The legislation is called Minkan Gunji Legislation," Saya explained to Miroku as Shuusei handed him a coffee.

"No, I haven't been privy to any information about my father's business or politics since I left the company," answered Miroku.

"How about this," Shuusei asked, "What exactly does your family business and Bell Industries do?"

"We're a private military defense contractor that works with the Japanese government and other countries. We provide training for soldiers as well as extra man power."

"So, basically, mercenaries," Saya sighed.

"Basically, but we're legal," Miroku defended himself.

"What did you mean about politics," asked Shuusei.

"My dad campaigns all over the world for defense contracts with governments to keep work. There may be a lot of war, but you almost always have to fight to be able to fight in that war. My dad competes with his top competitors almost everywhere he goes. Bell Industries is his greatest American private defense contractor rival. He, Bell Industries founder, Abel Johnson, and the prime minister go way back."

"Wait, your father, Abel Johnson, and the prime minister all know each other," asked Saya.

"Yah they all went to college together, in fact my dad and the prime minister are best friends," Miroku answered.

"That explains why the kidnappers asked Onodera sama o use his political connections and get the prime minister to issue a public statement," exclaimed Shuusei. "You told us the other day that your parents have been overseas recently, is that true?"

"Yes, but they're coming back later tonight," Miroku answered.

"We need to know what the Minkan Gunji Legislation is, can you call him and ask," asked Saya. Miroku nodded and pulled out his phone. "We find out what that legislation is about," Saya smiled at Shuusei.

"We'll have leverage to use on Damon Wes and find out where they are keeping Onodera and Takano san," finished Shuusei.

* * *

**Things are finally starting to come together! What is the Minkan Gunji Legislation? Will they find Onodera and Takano? Keep reading to find out. Oh, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, was it to fast of a reveal? Let me know. **


	10. Impossible Choice

**Hey so here's the next chapter. It's in Takano and Onodera's point of view. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Dammit," hissed Takano. He had been picking the damn lock for who knows how long. He looked over at Onodera. Onodera looked so still and pale. "Ritsu, hey, you're supposed to be keeping me company and telling me what to do," Takano cried worriedly.

"Mmm," Ritsu groaned before shifting and opening his tired eyes. "What… do you… want to know?"

Takano shrugged his shoulders, "Tell me… about your first childhood memory… Ritsu, you gotta stay awake." Onodera opened his eyes again at this.

Onodera took a couple of deep breathes. "I don't know if it's my first memory, but I know it's my favorite…"

"Oh yah? What is it?"

"We decided to… have a family reunion in the country at one of my uncles' hot spring resorts. We… were all eating outside in this garden… my cousins and I were playing… while the adults ate. We got it into our heads to start digging in the earth… We ended up finding a toad… we tried to catch it for a good ten minutes before I finally caught it. I was so excited that… I rushed over to show my mom because she was closest… She was talking to my grandparents along with some of my aunts and uncles… I ran right up and said, "Mommy, mommy look… I caught the toad." She screamed so loud that I ended up dropping the toad into the soup…I bet you could hear her scream in the next prefecture. The toad hopped out and my mom… stood on her chair along with some of my other relatives… Us kids tried to catch the toad again… but we ended up… running around and knocking over a hornets' nest. It was chaos, ha, ha," Onodera chuckled.

Takano smiled, "Did you get stung?"

"Oh yah… people thought I had… a plague. It was fun screwing with them. I kind of acted like I was… a zombie… along with my cousins. Our parents forbade us from… digging in the ground again, but they laughed at our acting. I think they were just happy none of us… were allergic to… the hornets."

"Well yah, if you were out in the boonies, the nearest hospital would have been twenty or thirty minutes away!"

"Mmm."

"Hey, you got to stay awake," Takano cautioned. He had been trying to use the lighter sparingly but it was now getting low on fuel. Takano decided to take a break from picking the lock and check Onodera's wound again. He walked over to Onodera. "Hey, open your eyes," he commanded. "Tell me something else," he said as he unwrapped the wound.

Onodera opened his eyes slightly and took a deep breath. He tried to think of something to say, but found that was hard to do. He was so tired; he just wanted to sleep for a month. His tiredness now was even worse than when it was the end of the cycle.

Seeing that Onodera was not coming up with anything, Takano thought of a question, "Have you ever broken a bone?"

"Mmm, I broke my right wrist when… I was in England."

"Really? How did you do that?"

"I jumped out of a 2nd story window."

Takano stopped what he was doing at this, and looked at Onodera. He pressed his lips together before speaking, "You… jumped out a 2nd story window. Are you stupid? Why? Or better yet, how did you not break the natural area of your body, your legs?"

"What… you never did anything stupid… when you were young? Some friends and I were mucking around… I thought there were some bushes underneath the window… I was wrong."

"How did you break your wrist? Normally it would be legs or paralysis!"

"You know how… some people jump onto a sofa already in a seated position?"

"Yah?"

"I jumped out the window like that… When I was about to land I reached down with my right hand and well… Snap."

"Ow," Takano said as he looked at the wound.

"Yah… I was in a cast for ten weeks… Became ambidextrous because of it."

"Oh, yah, I'm sure that hurt too," Takano said as he flicked off the lighter. "Tell me more."

"Please… can't I just sleep." Onodera's head lolled back against the wall. Takano touched his forehead; it was even warmer than before. Takano closed his eyes briefly before opening them again in the darkness and saying, "Okay, ten minutes, but before you sleep explain to me the gist of lock picking again."

* * *

It took Onodera thirty minutes to explain lock picking again to Takano. For the next ten minutes, Takano listened closely to make sure that Onodera's breathing was normally and evenly. Takano sighed; Ritsu's ten minute nap was over. "Hey," Takano called as he gently shook Ritsu's shoulder, "Hey, Ritsu wake up. Come on wake up."

"Mmm, sempai," Ritsu breathed.

"Hey, Ritsu. Come one."

"Sempai… why's it so dark," Ritsu asked, as he opened his eyes only to see the darkness. That's when Takano realized that Onodera was delirious.

"Shit," Takano breathed as he flipped opened his lighter. Sweat was glistening off of Ritsu's pale skin giving him a sickly hollow glow. He shook Ritsu's shoulder again, "Just… just stay with me okay. Okay?" Takano quickly turned and rushed towards the door to try and unlock it again.

"Dammit," Takano yelled. He looked back at Ritsu. Ritsu was so still and pale that it looked like he was dead. "Ritsu? Ritsu," Takano yelled fearfully as he rushed back towards Ritsu. Takano felt Ritsu's neck to feel for a pulse. He was relieved when he found it faintly pounding, but steady. Takano held Ritsu's face and touched his forehead to Ritsu's, closing his eyes as he remember what Ritsu said about lock picking.

"_Those are some of the… techniques. What's most important, is to remember to stay calm… If you get frustrated… you're not going to be able to keep a steady hand… and you'll end up probably breaking the picks."_ Well Takano was frustrated but luckily had not broken his picks… yet.

Takano opened his eyes again and looked at his precious Ritsu. If he didn't open that door, Ritsu wouldn't make it. He brushed some of Ritsu's hair out of his face, before turning back towards the door. One way or another, it was going to open!

* * *

Takano could feel his heart sink. He had just heard a strange noise in the lock. He had broken the picks, he had failed Ritsu. Takano could feel tears starting to prick in his eyes.

"Dammit," he barely audibly whispered. They were stuck. He was about to pull the picks out to see if they could still be used when for some reason, he tried to use the picks to turn the lock. Takano's eyes widened as he saw the lock turn, just as his lighter went out.

The door clicked open, shining bright light from the outside, blinding Takano, who had grown accustomed to the dim to no light of the cell. "Ritsu. RITSU I DID IT!"

As he looked back Ritsu, the smile on his face began to disappear as he knelt down next to Ritsu. Takano realized he had a whole other problem to deal with now. Ritsu was in no condition to move. Due to all the times he had to carry Ritsu home, Takano knew that Ritsu was too heavy for him to carry out in secret, in case the kidnappers were still here, or to a hospital. Takano brushed some hair out of Ritsu's face, and realized he had two impossible choices. He could either stay with Ritsu and watch him die, or leave to go get help and Ritsu could die while he was gone.

Takano looked back at the door and then back at Ritsu. Two impossible choices, what could he do. Takano looked at the door and made his decision.

* * *

**Oh no, poor Ritsu. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	11. Legislation

**Hey guys! Sorry I know it's been a while I just got caught up in midterms, blah, any who here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

* * *

"Hey, did you get a hold of your folks," Saya asked Miroku. Miroku sadly shook his head.

"No, apparently my dad's in a meeting and my mom doesn't own a cellphone."

Saya turned to Luka who was currently sitting at his computer as the three of them were in tech ops. "Shuusei is working on softening up Damon Wes, you and I need to find answers and feed them to him. The most important thing is to find out what that legislative piece is. Hopefully we can use it as leverage to find Takano and Onodera san." She turned to Miroku again, "Are you absolutely sure you have no idea what the Minkan Gunji Legislation is?" Miroku shook his head. "No, no I guess you wouldn't just like you didn't know that Shuusei and I were actually cops, or that Onodera and Takano were kidnapped even though you saw them be kidnapped!"

"Hey, Saya cool it, he just…" Luka was cut off by Miroku.

"I was scared, you have no idea what the guys who work at my dad's or Bell Industries companies are capable of."

"Yah, I'm sure Onodera and Takano don't either," Saya shot back.

"I was scared!"

"You're a coward," Saya injected as much venom into her voice as possible. Miroku could only sit there quietly and take it. He looked down at his hands resting in his lap, knowing that Saya was right.

"Does anyone want to hear about how my date went," asked Luka, trying to break the tension. Miroku swallowed and looked away while Saya glared at Luka. "Okay, I'll take that as a no, but I'm telling you I'm in love. She is incredible and sophisticated and beautiful!"

"2000 yen says she's a lesbian and just went out with you to get her parents off her back," Saya sighed.

"What no, she is not!"

"Really? Did you have a waiter or waitress?"

"A waitress."

"Did she ask the waitress a lot of questions about the menu?"

"Yes."

"Who usually was the first to notice the waitress coming back?"

"Well she was, but…"

"Did you ever catch her looking off into the distance where no men were hanging around but a group of women?"

"Look she's not! She was just… I saw her staring at our waitress's ass but that doesn't mean… Oh dammit," Luka sighed as he pulled his wallet out and set the money on the desk and walked away from Saya and Miroku in a huff.

Saya rolled her eyes as she picked up the cash. "You're a condescending bitch, you know that, right," Miroku shot at her heatedly.

"I know, it one of my best qualities."

"Best qualities? What the hell!"

"If you're going to be an ass, you might as well own it," Saya smirked as she followed Luka's trail out of tech ops.

* * *

"This will all go easier on you if you just tell me where the men you kidnapped are," Shuusei sighed. Damon Wes continued to just sit quietly as Shuusei bombarded him with questions while his lawyer worked on getting a deal.

"As I told you before, my client is willing to tell you anything in exchange for immunity."

"And I told you, that we know one of the men has been shot. The best your client can hope for is a reduced sentence, provided he didn't kill the man when he shot him," Shuusei shot back.

"I didn't shoot him." Silence filled the room. It was the first time Damon Wes had spoken.

"Well if you didn't, who did?" Damon averted his eyes again and held his tongue.

"We know this all revolves around a piece of legislation in the Diet. Once we find out what it is, we won't need you. You can make this all better if you tell me everything." Silence again filled the room. Shuusei sighed as he looked at his watch. They were running out of time.

* * *

"Fuck yes," screamed Luka with his hands in the air. He had apparently gotten over the squabble with Saya.

"What," asked Saya.

"I just saved 15% on car insurance by switching to Geico."

Saya stared at Luka blankly for two minutes before quietly replying, "Someday, I am going to find that gecko, run him over with a car, barbeque and deep fry him, flush him down the toilet, shove him up your ass, and then introduce him as your bride at your wedding."

Luka just grinned, he knew how much Saya hated reptiles, which is why he used that line. Ahh sweet revenge to piss somebody off! "I've been trying to find info about the legislation, so for the past few days I've been trying to hack into the government servers that contain all the information about our governments laws, secrets, and leaders."

Saya's eyes open wide at this, "Tell me you didn't."

"Ha haa, I just got in," Luka smiled.

"Hacking is illegal! You're going to be arrested," Saya hissed.

"Well I think it's worth it! Have you slept since this affair began, because I know I haven't!"

"Did you find out what the Minkan Gunji Legislation is?"

"I did." Luka smiled, basking in the glory of his awesomeness.

"Well? ...You going to tell me or do I have to play twenty questions?"

Luka smiled before turning to his laptop, "You're going to love this."

* * *

"What are the names of your conspirators," shouted Shuusei banging his hands on the table. "You and your cohorts gave the Onoderas until the end of the week which will be tomorrow! If either Onodera Ritsu and his friend Takano Masamune die, I swear to god, I will make it my life's mission to rain down such fell as you have never imagined!"

"Wait, what? Onodera? Who the fuck is that," Damon asked incredulously.

"Mr. Wes, don't speak," his lawyer tried to cut in.

"No, no, no, no. This is the first I'm hearing about an Onodera or Takano. What the fuck is going on!"

Shuusei smiled slyly as he leaned back in his chair, "Remember when I said you and your cohorts fucked up this kidnapping? I meant you grabbed the wrong person. Onodera, while comes from a rich family, has no value to you, your cohorts, or whomever you are working for in turns of changing whatever the hell the Minkan Gunji Legislation is. What do you think will happen when your boss finds out you fucked up? He's going to bury you and hang you out to dry, wash his hands of you and let face the full extent of Japanese law, if he doesn't kill you first." Shuusei could see the pure terror in Damon's eyes now. He finally had Wes san right where he wanted him. "You want a deal," he asked quietly. Damon quickly nodded his head as his lawyer looked on with narrow eyes. "Flip on your friends and boss first, tell me where Onodera and Takano san are, and what this piece of legislation is and I can get your sentence reduce to half it's time."

Damon looked to his lawyer to see what he thought. The councilor chewed the inside of his cheek before nodding his head to Damon to give him the go ahead.

* * *

Saya and Shuusei slammed into each other as they rounded the corner. They both excitedly shouted, "I KNOW WHAT THE MINKAN GUNJI LEGISLATION IS!"

"How did you find out," Shuusei asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Luka hacked a government server. You?"

"I scared the shit out of Wes Damon, and he told me!"

"That bill…" Saya stared wide eyed at Shuusei.

"…would be worth billions to Bell Industries," finished Shuusei.

"Did he tell you where Onodera and Takano san are?"

"No, I rushed out to tell you that I found out what the legislation is. I'm about to find out though," Shuusei replied as he turned on his heel.

"I would wait a second," Luka called to them as he walked down the hall towards them. "I just got a call from dispatch. A person of interest in our case just walked into Tokyo University Hospital and is causing quite the scene."

"Who," both Shuusei and Saya asked at the same time.

"Takano Masamune."

* * *

**So hey just letting you guys know where nearing the home-stretch. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. :-D**


	12. Emergency

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews and favorites! I was actually going to hold off on uploading this chapter and make it longer, but then I thought about where I wanted this to head and I realized that it would be too long of a chapter. There will be more and I should have it uploaded by this weekend or early next week. But for now, please enjoy and review. This is in Takano's point of view.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

* * *

It was the hardest thing Takano had ever done. He had left Onodera there in that room after he had made sure to tightly wrap Onodera in his jacket. Ritsu had even moved or stirred in his unconsciousness. It broke Takano's heart. Just before he left, Takano had kissed Ritsu forehead and swore to return with help. After that, he had booked it out of there.

They were in some type of warehouse; the air was so damp that you could feel the mildew attaching to your skin, wrapping you in a cocoon of cold, wet nastiness. Takano shivered. Without his jacket, he was stuck in a light long sleeve shirt. He could feel the moisture in the air soaking through his boots and into his socks, freezing his feet. That's when he smelt it. Seawater, he and Onodera were at the docks.

That's when he spotted the exit. Takano cautiously made his way towards it, looking around for their kidnappers. However, finding no one around, he quickly went to the door and opened it. A gust of wind greeted him. The sky was dark and the water looked stormy. Waves crash over the docks and onto the land. As Takano ran, the waves crashed over him, soaking him further, but still he ran, fueled by the image of Onodera lying there so still.

Takano finally made it out of the warehouse docks area. Takano stopped to look around and get his bearings. _"Ahh dammit! Where the hell am I," _he thought. As he looked around further he realized the area was vaguely familiar. In high school during the weekends when he didn't want to stay home with his folks, and the library was closed, Takano would go to obscure areas of Tokyo. One weekend he had trolled around the docks. It took a few minutes for him to think of where the nearest hospital was. When he realized where it was, Takano ran with whatever reserves he had left.

* * *

It took him forty minutes to reach Tokyo University Hospital. When Takano arrived he ran straight into the ER.

"Please, I need help! He's… he's not going to make it," Takano cried, breathing heavily.

"Fill out these forms and take a seat. Someone will be with you as soon as they can," the receptionist sighed wearily.

"Your… not listening… to me. My friend has been shot… He's unconscious and needs an ambulance!"

"Sir if your friend isn't hear and you didn't call an ambulance then I can't help you. Go get your friend and then we can see what we can do."

"I JUST SPENT AN HOUR RUNNING ALL THE WAY HERE! THE REASON I COULDN'T CALL AN AMBULANCE IS MY PHONE WAS TAKEN BY KIDNAPPERS WHO STILL HAVE MY FRIEND!"

"Okay sir, sure. Let me just make a call and these nice young men will take care of you," the receptionist said with a strained smile while reaching for the phone.

"YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

"Sir, could you please calm down and come with us," one of the two male nurses said to Takano while his friend grabbed Takano's arm.

"NO, HE'S NOT GOING TO MAKE IT IF HE DOESN'T GET HELP! HE NEEDS HELP! STOP IT, YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME! WHAT ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Takano screamed as he felt a needle stab into his back side while a nurse held him down. Everything started to become blurred. He could hear voices calling but he couldn't make out what they were saying. "_No,"_ he thought,_ "Ritsu, I'm sorry. Please just hold on a little while longer. Please don't let my premonition come true."_ Everything went black then.

* * *

**Uh oh, I hate it when there's an emergency and people won't listen. That how people end up dying! Hope that doesn't happen here (evil smile). Anywho, again, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. The next chapter will be uploaded soon, but until then please review and tell me what you all think. **


	13. Consequence

**So as promised, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review. It is in the perspective of the cops and Takano. Oh, be sure to check out my new story, The Game Continues, the sequel to my first story It's A Spy Game.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"What do you mean you gave him a tranquilizer," asked Shuusei. The male nurse and receptionist that he was talking too, looked at each other.

"Sir, he was causing quite the scene. He was wet and looks like he hasn't slept in days. He's just some homeless person who wandered in here. Nothing more," the nurse replied while the receptionist nodded her head looking bored.

"Tell me exactly what he said," Shuusei hissed dangerously quiet while his eyes narrowed. The male nurse gulped and the receptionist finally stopped looking bored.

* * *

Saya stared down at Takano. The hospital staff had put him in a private room and had him restrained to the bed. They had given him the tranquilizer twenty minutes ago. It was mild so it should have started to wear off. Saya sighed as she looked down at Takano He had a bruise on his cheek and several other places, assumingly they were from the kidnappers but Saya wasn't so sure. When she visited the hospital security room, they had not been willing to hand over the tapes with the incident recorded on it.

"Nngh, Ritsu…," Takano groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Well… you certainly took your sweet time waking up. You look like hell," Saya smirked. Takano looked at her for a second before bolting upright, or as much as he could.

"ONODERA! Please you need to help, he's hurt badly. I left to go get help but… WHY THE HELL AM I TIED DOWN TO THE BED!"

"I think you can focus on that when you're filing your lawsuit against the hospital. Right now, my name is Sergeant Homiura Saya. My partner and I have been looking for you and Onodera since your disappearance four days ago. Now I need to take your statement."

"You need to go and get Onodera. He needs help!"

"Einstein, I can't do that until you tell me where you were. That's part of taking your statement." Takano calmed down at that. "Now, I need you to tell me everything that happened from the moment you were kidnapped up until right now."

Takano took a breath of annoyance, "Can't you at least take these damn things off," he said nodding toward the restraints.

* * *

_"Those idiots_," thought Shuusei as he stormed his way towards Takano's room. _"When a guy comes to you saying he needs help, you shouldn't judge him based on the appearance of being homeless! The fuck's the matter with them; the homeless need help too, more so even!_"

Just as Shuusei reached the door, Saya exited, walking right into him. "Hey watch it," she cried. "Oh, it's you."

"He awake," Shuusei asked.

"Yah, I just took his statement. He said that Onodera was shot in the leg and the wound is infected and that they were at the docks, which is where we thought they were. He remembers exactly where he came from so he should be able to leads us right to Onodera. He also said he didn't see anyone around but he also didn't see who kidnapped him and Onodera so when we go, we should use extreme caution. Also, if Onodera's wound is as bad as he says, it will probably be a good idea to bring a Paramedic with us."

"Have you called the station to get a tactical team ready go?"

"I was just about to make the call," she answered.

"How did he get away?"

"Apparently Onodera fashioned some lock picks out of Takano's glasses and told Takano what to do in order to pick the lock."

"Wow! How'd Onodera know what to do?"

"No idea, now if you don't mind," Saya motioned to her phone. Shuusei nodded and shut up so she could make the phone call.

* * *

"Are you positive this was the place," Shuusei asked as he turned to Takano. Takano nodded his head as he gazed at the warehouse. Shuusei turned to Saya then, it's so damn foggy that we won't see anyone sneak up until it's too late!"

"Takano said he didn't see anyone when he snuck out so we can only hope that luck's on our side and they stay gone. Luka working with Damon Wes to find the other two kidnappers as we speak, we've got tactical here, and a person who knows exactly where Onodera is. We should be okay," Saya replied before hopping out of the car to the tact team leader, leaving only Takano and Shuusei in the car.

"I heard their ransom demands, well me and Onodera," Takano started. "Onodera said his family didn't have any political ties. Why… How… What was their reason?"

Shuusei sighed, "They, the kidnappers, made a mistake. They were hired to kidnap a coworker of yours, but mistakenly took Onodera for him."

"Mistake," Takano asked before realization crossed his face, "They were after Miroku, weren't they, but why?"

"He's the son of the CEO of Shoutaru Incorporated. It's a private military company."

"You mean they're like mercenaries in nice suits. Who hired our kidnappers? They mentioned some law, what is it?"

"They were hired by Shoutaru Incorporated's top competitor, Bell Industries. They were hoping to use Miroku as leverage to get the Minkan Gunji Legislation passed."

"What the hell is that?"

"It is legislation that is in the Diet right now. It's a regulation law. It would prevent private military corporations, like Shoutaru Incorporated, from taking contracts from foreign powers. If a law like that were passed here, it would be worth billions to Bell Industries. That's why Shoutaru Incorporated has been fighting not to have it pass."

"But if the CEO's son were kidnapped, it would be enough leverage to ensure that the legislation would pass," Takano finished, realization written all over his face.

Shuusei nodded. "We think, because Onodera is still alive, that the kidnappers don't know they grabbed the wrong person." Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Shuusei looked out to see Saya giving the "let's go" sign.

* * *

"This is the room," Takano quietly said. The tact team quickly moved into position around the door. Takano was forced to stay back. Saya and Shuusei stood in front of the door. Shuusei put his hand on the knob and looked to Saya. Saya raised her gun, ready to shoot any hostiles, and nodded her head.

Shuusei nodded as well and quickly opened the door. He, Saya, and the tact team flooded the small room and looked around. "Uhh, isn't Onodera supposed to be here," Saya asked. Takano hurried in and looked at the last spot he had seen Onodera. There, on the floor, was a DVD.

* * *

"What do you think is on this," Shuusei asked as he picked it up. There was only stunned silence.

"We have to find him," Takano cried as they walked into they walked into police headquarters.

"Takano san, we are using all of our resources to find him. Please do not worry," Shuusei answered.

"No, you don't understand! He's hurt really bad; I was so scared he was going to stop breathing when I was with him! We have to get him to a hospital!"

"Takano san, I understand, right now though, you need to let us do our jobs," Shuusei noticed Luka walking into the room then, with a grim expression on his face. "Luka, please give me good news."

Luka pressed his lips together before answering, "You're going to want to see this."

"Luka, what are we looking at," Shuusei asked as he, Saya, and Takano san looked at the black screen of the big screen TV. Luka simply pressed play to the video.

The camera shook as a voice started to speak, "_I warned you about involving the police! But you still got one of my partners arrested,"_ the camera moved to a giant box. "_You know I thought about shooting your son again, but then I realized that if the first shot didn't help you cooperate, then a second probably won't either,"_ the camera moved to the opened lid. Onodera lay there so still and unconscious, but you could see him still breathing. A hand touched his face and turned it to the side. "_So I decided to give you a lesson you'll never forget. That bodyguard you hired really should have taken him with him. Aww well, at least you'll have someone to blame,"_ with that the lid closed on the box. The last thing Shuusei, Saya, Takano, and Luka saw, was the shovel dumping dirt on Onodera's grave.


	14. Delirium

******WAIT! PLEASE READ THIS, OTHERWISE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE NO SENSE! **Last chapter I ended it with Onodera being buried alive, an idea I had been toying with for a while then decided screw it I'm doing it. This chapter is in Onodera's point of view. Onodera is delirious because of the infection from his gunshot wound and also because of the waning air supply he has. I also had been toying with this idea of doing a chapter like the Benjy and Quentin chapters in the Sound and The Fury by William Faulkner. Don't worry if you have never read that book, it just basically means that we are in Onodera's head, and you know how most people think? They jump from thought to thought with no continuity to their thoughts. I do something similar here. I did try to make it have some continuity but not too much. Also this chapter is to prove, that yes Onodera is alive, he's just buried. I think that clears everything up. As always, please review and tell me what you think, especially for this chapter because I'm doing something different. 

** I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

* * *

"_Mmm, it's so cold and dark I wonder if sempai is cold,"_ Onodera thought as he squirmed around in the cramped space. "Sempai," he called. "Where are you? Are you cold too? We should get some blankets, since we kicked them off last night." He blushed as he thought of their night of passion with him losing his virginity.

He had to smile though; he was able to do something he thought was impossible with his sempai! It reminded Onodera of England, when he and his friends went out and did some experimentation. His parents would kill him if they found out. "Sempai," he called again, "England's amazing. I left for there in a rush, it was lucky I already had a passport. A friend of mine is named Lucky."

Ritsu smiled, he was lucky to be able to go to Paris and trek across Europe with his friends. They had played rugby, and he was terrible. Cricket was a much better sport. Onodera wished he could hear crickets from his apartment, they were comforting. Olivia made things comfortable for him. Olives from the Cyclades were delicious, but he still loved tempura.

"I love you sempai," he whispered. Those four words filled his chest with so many mixed emotions. Pure happiness for being with the love of his life, agony that he would not say those words again, and fear. He saw a flickering image of sempai. He reached his hand out towards Saga sempai but his hand bumped against something. It was like he was boxed in by an invisible force. "Sempai," he whispered again.

* * *

Ritsu had been in the darkness now for who knows how long. It was eerily quiet. Ritsu wished sempai would come back with a light already. "_Really how long does he expect me to wait in his bedroom,"_ he thought. "_Bedroom? Sempai laugh at me when I was with him in his bedroom. He…he laughed because he didn't love me._" Onodera felt tears pricking in his eyes; this reminded him of when Olivia, his best friend back in England had broken up with a jerk. He had felt so helpless as he held her while she sobbed. No one was here to hold him though.

"_But then why did sempai say that he loved me on that couch,"_ Onodera remembered thinking of a time when the sun was cruelly shining bright and both he and Takano san were dead tired, drinking coffee_. "Who's Takano san?" _For some reason, the pain in Onodera's heart reminded him of a painful time with his best friend Olivia.

* * *

"_Olivia, it will be okay," he soothed as he rubbed gentle circles on Olivia's back. _

"_He said that I was a boring hag! Who the hell says that to a girl? That word 'hag' is so old! I gave him everything," she screamed. _

"_Everything?" Onodera asked, anger beginning to rise in his heart as he understood and shared Olivia's pain._

"_Everything and he just took it and then got tired. God, I just want to kill him, and make him give back what he took!"_

_Onodera held Olivia closer as he whispered, "I'll help you hide the body." He kissed the top of her head. "You gave your heart to him and he stomped on it. You have every right to be furious," he whispered as memories of his own rejection welled up in his chest. "But in a way this is a good thing."_

"_A good thing? What about this is good," Olivia cried. _

"_Love it's… It's not really real, it never lasts. You have to lay yourself bare to someone else and that thought is completely terrifying. They'll judge you, probably call you disgusting and break your heart."_

"_You're really not helping," Olivia whimpered._

"_The point is, you've learned this at an early age that first loves never lasts and you can move on with your life. You can study abroad, join clubs you never would have thought to join, and focus on yourself."_

_Olivia sniffed, "But Ritsu, isn't that just running away?"_

* * *

It was really cold now Onodera realized. He found it as difficult to breathe as he did when he was learning how to pick locks. "_Why is it so difficult," he thought as the lock picks fell from his hands. He was able to jimmy open a car in less than a minute, why couldn't he pick a lock. _

"_It just takes practice," Ritsu's cousin said, as he sensed Ritsu's frustration. "How about we take a break from this? You could break into another car and take it for a joy ride. Where did you learn how to jump start a car anyway?" _

_Ritsu turned to his cousin and smiled. "You know legal driving age in Japan is 18 and both you and I are nowhere near that age."_

"_That's never stopped us before," he said as he and Ritsu busted out laughing._

* * *

Suddenly, Onodera could hear a siren. It started off faint but gradually became louder before disappearing again. "_I must not be buried that deep,"_ he thought, "_Wait, I'm buried!? I can't breathe!"_

* * *

"_I don't want you kids digging around in the ground out here,"_ _Ritsu's mom yelled. "You will not bring home or show us any more toads!" Ritsu and his cousins all nodded their heads, but it really hurt the stings on their necks. _

"_Oh my god, what happened to those kids," a random woman cried as she and her husband walked into the lodge of the hot springs resort. _

_Ritsu and his cousins all looked at one another and grinned, "Aghh, I don't feel good. Bleh, I'm gonna hurl. Nnnn." The collection of voices caused the woman and her husband to turn tail and run. _

_Everyone looked at each other again. They were going to have an awesome time for the rest of the reunion."_

* * *

"_It's so dark,"_ Ritsu thought. Even when he opened his eyes the inky blackness was still as dark as when his eyes were closed. "_I used to be scared of the dark, this isn't helping that old fear."_ Ritsu just wanted to roll over but every time he raised his shoulder, it would bump into something. Ritsu sighed, well as much as he could. With each breath, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The only thing Ritsu really wanted to do now was to sleep like he had a few hours ago before being disturbed.

* * *

_There was rustling, around him. Ritsu wanted to look and see, but his heavy eyelids would not open. Suddenly, warmth surrounded him like a blanket, tightly wrapping around his body and neck to ensure Ritsu would retain heat. It took Ritsu a moment to realize there was strangled breathing near him._

_Ritsu felt a hand on the top of his head and warm lips press against his forehead. They held there for several moments before they removed themselves and something else pressed against his forehead. It felt like someone else's forehead. _

"_I promise you, Ritsu," the strangled voice began. "I will be back with help, so…. so you've got to… to hang on for me. You've got to keep breathing! I promise you, when you wake up, everything will be all right. Just… just stay with me! I love you so much!" With that final statement, Ritsu felt someone else's tears fall onto his face as the hand and forehead were removed. Then, some of the heat left, but Ritsu still felt warm with a comfortable scent wafting around him._

"_I know this smell," he thought as something clanged shut. _

* * *

Onodera felt his eyelids growing heavier as he gasped for breath. However, no matter what he did, he couldn't catch a breath. He wondered where that comforting voice from before was. It said it would be back, but Onodera felt so alone. Sleep seemed to beckon to him more as he remembered something else…

* * *

"_I can't believe they got Damon," a young, aghast voice cried in English as Ritsu felt rough hands grab him. The air smelt like oak trees_

"_Yah, well, it happen so get over it. I just want to teach his parents a lesson they'll never forget. We're lucky that other guy didn't bring him with him. Though given how heavy this guy is, I can see why he didn't," a malicious voice answered. _

"_How did you know he escaped?"_

"_I set up a motion sensor before we put them in there. It was set to go off if anyone exited the room."_

"_How'd he get out anyway?"_

"_I look like a psychic to you? Who knows. Now Ethan go get the camera."_

"_What are you going to do," Ethan nervously asked._

"_Like I said, send his parents a message they will never forget."_

_ There was silence for a brief moment before Ethan answered, "No… you're not… you're not going to do that to him are you? I agreed to kidnapping not murder!"_

_ "Listen you whiny ass piece of shit, you may have agreed to kidnapping, but death was always going to be the end game. Now grow a pair!"_

_ "No! The boss said we just had to get the law pass and then we could let him go and walk away. I mean, Christ, he's only a little younger than me!"_

_ "Ethan," the voice said dangerously quiet, "You will help me put him in or this is it."_

_ There was silence a few moments longer, "No," Ethan answered. _

_ "Fine." BANG! A loud shot rang out. "Then I'm sorry Ethan, but Bell Industries no longer requires your services."_

* * *

The fog completely clouded Ritsu's mind. He couldn't even feel his body anymore. It kind of felt like drowning, after letting the water into your lungs it's just so peaceful. Ritsu felt weightless, like he was flying in the darkness. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded him, and Ritsu knew then, he'd never have to worry again.

* * *

**So here ends this chapter :-D I know it was a little different but please tell me honestly what you thought of being inside Ritsu's delirious head. I hope you all enjoyed it and will tune in next time :-DDD**

**Note: Hey everyone. Remember my first story, It's A Spy Game? Well I've sort of got if together in my head so this is to let you know that there is a sequel called The Game Continues. I hope everyone that enjoyed the previous story will read this one. The first chapter was posted a while ago:-D**

**Sorry about the chapter 15 confusion. I posted this there and then thought no this doesn't deserve it's own chapter so I removed it and attached it here. **


End file.
